owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirai Kimizuki
| race = Human Seraph | gender = Female | age = | height = | weight = | born = | blood type = | affiliation= | status = Unknown | relatives = Shihō Kimizuki (Older brother) | first appearance manga = Chapter 4 | first appearance anime = Episode 4 | seiyū = Tomoyo Kurosawa | english va = Bryn Apprill}} is the younger sister of Shihō Kimizuki who was infected with the Apocalypse Virus despite being a little girl and was being treated in a hospital. Shihō joined the Japanese Imperial Demon Army in order to gain access to the military resources that were needed to cure her as the virus could not be treated in civilian hospitals. Appearance Human Mirai is a young girl with long reddish brown hair and reddish pink eyes. She has purple curse marks from the Apocalypse Virus on the left side of her face that fluctuate with her current state of welfare. She is most often shown wearing a hospital gown. Seraph Mirai no longer has the curse marks on her face, her eyes are dark with peculiar markings on her irises, and sports two pairs of large feathered wings. When Abaddon possess her, the demon manifests in a giant dark figure with many wings and an irregular form behind her. She is still in the hospital gown and is barefooted. *'Anime:' The curse marks remain and increase. History Before the apocalypse, Mirai lived a normal life with her parents and older brother, Shihō Kimizuki. At some point, she and Shihō were experimented on by the Hyakuya Sect to become weapons of mass destruction known as the "Seraph Of The End" to destroy the world. Guren knew of this beforehand, thanks to intel provided by Mahiru eight years ago. That tragic night, the Apocalypse Virus got released on Christmas 2012, killing her parents and becoming infected herself, even though she was a little girl, forcing her brother to take care of her. Three years later, in 2015, Mirai fled with Shihō, though he had to carry her due to the Virus making her too weak to move, thus making things difficult for her older brother over time. Story Events of 2020 Second Shibuya High Arc Mirai debuts when Shihō and Yu (due to being handcuffed to each other) leave in the middle of their exam to come see her in the infirmary. She is being tended to with a combination of medical technology and spell tags to mitigate the effects of the curse. The healthcare provider informs Kimizuki that she pulled out of danger this time, but the treatment available to civilians is not enough. Kimizuki tells him that soon he will be in the Moon Demon Company and will be able transfer her to an army hospital. After they leave, Kimizuki blames Yu for letting his grades drops which affects in ability to enter the Moon Demon Company and because of that, Mirai would not be able to be saved. Yu tells him to not give up on her and Kimizuki soon thanks Yu for letting him be able to be there with her when it counted. Nagoya Arc Mirai reappears again much later in a Demon Army helicopter, she screams about pain while scientists watch and observe her. One orders an increase in dosage which another scientist tries to protest. The one from before says that it's fine as Kureto Hīragi gave him the order to increase the medicine dosage. Mirai begs for them to just kill her before receiving an injection which causes her immense agony to the point of pleading for her big brother while also causing the curse marks on her face to disappear. Two pairs of feathered wings then erupt from her back as her screaming stops. She is next seen where she erupts from a Moon Demon Company van and floats in the sky with four large feathered wings and a single long trumpet before her. In this form she curses the sinners and says ruin will fall down upon them. Kimizuki recognizes her, shocked and horrified. Chains erupt from the remaining van and pierce through Mirai, making her scream in pain as a magical circle appears behind her. While Kimizuki is enraged, Guren stabs him from behind and tells him to hold still because they have not yet offered enough blood to control Mirai. Up above, a black aura appears from Mirai's back. The soldiers announce that the fifth trumpet is transforming into an angel of destruction to smite mankind. Although they have not offered enough sacrifices yet, they have achieved the proper state, and Kureto's subordinates claim they are successfully controlling a Seraph of the End. He orders Aoi to feed the rest of the sacrifices to the demon Abaddon to stabilize it. The demon's power rushes out and consumes both nearby vampire and human soldiers while they look up in horror. The demon becomes fully stabilizes but a few moments later, Yu awakens in his Seraph form and destroys Abaddon's manifestation. Post-Nagoya Arc When Kureto and Guren invade Sanguinem, Mirai is with them and the army in her Seraph form. Osaka Arc When Kureto returns to Shibuya, he tells Aoi to prepare the seraph to take over. She is then used to attack Shibuya to aid Kureto's coup. After, she has Abaddon blast the building Kureto and Tenri are fighting in, which leads to Kureto's victory over his father. Mirai is then commanded to blast the mysterious winged-being that appeared immediately after Tenri's death, and Mirai is down to a single pair of wings instead of the two she had since her transformation. Shibuya Arc Whilst Shibuya comes under attack by the Hyakuya Sect, Mirai is kept within a room and injected in the neck with a drug. This was on Kureto's orders to activate her as a seraph and she begins reacting just as Kimizuki arrives in the room. Holding her face she cries out as seraph wings emerge from her back. She stands with four seraph wings not reacting to being in between Saito and Shikama Doji who has possessed Shinoa's body. Reamining still when he reaches towards her, she has her eyes closed as she is taken by Kimizuki who escapes whilst Saito distracts the first. Powers and Abilities Experimentation Seraph of the End: As the 5th Trumpet, Mirai possesses great power that can be felt when she blew into her trumpet, and while the extent of her power has yet to be shown, she seems to be powerful enough to fully invade a vampire city. Her trumpet also served as a way for Kureto to summon the demon, Abaddon. * Abaddon: This demon is summoned and able to manifest through Mirai. Relationships Family Shiho Kimizuki Mirai's elder brother. He has taken care of her since she was afflicted by the Apocalypse Virus in 2012. Since she was unable to move on her own and they had to avoid both the Horsemen of John and the vampires, this was very hard on him. Mirai told his friends she wanted to die, and they tried to get Shiho to kill her. He refused. In 2020, he has become a member of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army's Moon Demon Company in order to pay for her medical expenses and get proper care for her. She cares greatly for her brother as seen when she calls out to him while she is being experimented on. Japanese Imperial Demon Army Kureto Hīragi Mirai is merely a test subject to Kureto. He thinks nothing of her other than her being a seraph that suits his needs as a proper experiment. Guren Ichinose He appears alongside Kureto and her when they invade Sanguinem. Aoi Sangū Mirai is merely a test subject to Aoi. She thinks nothing of her other than her being a seraph that suits Kureto's needs as a proper experiment. Gallery Quotes * "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Stop!! It hurts!! Please!! I can't take any more!! The pain...!! I hurt all over!! Stop... Kill me... Please, just kill me... Eep... AAAAAAH!!! Help me!! Big brother!! Big brother!! Help me!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"--''Mirai to Kureto's scientists, Chapter 37, "Monsters & Family"'' * "Wretched sinners. Ruin shalt fall down upon thee."--''Mirai in her seraph form, Chapter 40, "Trumpet of the Apocalypse"'' Trivia * Mirai 「未来」 means "Future." * Kimizuki 「君月」 means "Your Moon." * Despite being younger than 13, she was infected by the same virus that killed those 13 and older during the Apocalypse. Shihō took care of her until he entered the safety of the JIDA. * Even though she is shown covered in ofuda in the manga, the ofuda do not appear in the anime. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Seraph Category:Orphans